Pokemon: A Mother's Adventure
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: Delia Ketchum was once a young women helping professor oak with his Pokémon research until she had a child named Ash. He's now older and once again is off on another adventure leaving his mother behind. However while he's away his mother sets off on an Pokémon adventure of her own. Meeting new friends and encountering some old one along the way. This adventure is not to be missed.
1. Another ketchum starts

Chapter 1

Another Ketchum starts

Our story begins one summer's afternoon in pallet town, where Mrs Ketchum is hard at work cleaning her house with her trusty pokemon or as she calls him, Mimie.

The two busy bees go about the house cleaning up the already spotless house with cloths, brooms and cleaning liquids. It was just another day in the ketchum house hold what with Mrs Ketchum's son ash already off on a journey to the new pokemon region of Kalos hoping to become a pokemon master. His mother stayed at home praying for her son's safety and worrying about her baby boy setting off in the world of pokemon once again.

"Oh I wonder if he packed enough underwear?" She thought concerned as she dusted a frame that held her son's johto gym badges on the their fireplace. Delia knew she shouldn't worry about her son but what else could she do? She loved her son and wanted to make sure he was safe but able to grow up experiencing the world as she once did as a pokemon trainer. She did miss those days travelling and seeing the world of pokemon but she knew she had to be a mum first, ready to support her son when he needed it. The thoughts of her past soon left the cleaning Delia and soon with the cleaning done Mimie now came to Delia's side ready for its next task.

"Well I guess we should go shopping for dinner. What to do you say Mimie?" Delia asks kindly to her pokemon who nods saying its name happily as an answer. The two of them then beginning get ready to go closing the windows of their home before locking the front door as they left. Delia and Mimie then set off to their first stop pallet town's own green grocery shop.

Located in the centre of town along with a range of other shops,this green grocer had been here since Delia first moved in to pallet town and hadn't changed since then either. What with its small wooden shelves filled to brim with fresh fruit and vegetables, dark green walls of the shop and an old-fashioned cash register sitting on a tall oak table right at the back of the store where the owner of the store Mr. Goodwin stood behind having a clear view of whoever came into his shop.

"Good morning Mrs Ketchum. Got some fresh apples in today if the professor needs them." Mr. Goodwin says happily greeting Delia as she enters through the shop's open dark green door with Mimie by her side. Delia greets him back warmly by answering thank you before going on with her shopping. She strolls around the shop looking and examining the fruit and vegetables not knowing really what she or Mimie wanted for dinner tonight.

And asking Mimie what he thought they should have didn't help Delia either. Because Mimie's answer was a shrugs of its shoulders at her as if to say I didn't know either.

"Oh well I guess something will come to us if we keep walking around." Delia said happily patting Mimie's head, who cheered happily at his petting. The two of them then continue to wonder around the shop looking at every fruit and vegetable they came across including fire-red chilli's. But with not a soup or a salad coming to her mind, Delia decides to shop else for dinner. However as she goes to leave the store with Mimie, Mr. Goodwin calls cheerfully "Good bye Mrs Ketchum, come again!

His call catch Delia's attention making the mother not pay less attention to where she was walking while she respond back. Ash's mother walks straight into another customer's chest as enters they shop.

"Oh dear I am sorry." Delia apologies quickly moving herself back away from the customer's chest quickly before looking at who she walk into. To her surprise, the person she'd walked into is a tall man about seven-foot around her age with dark green eyes and short military cut brown hair. The man smiles at her friendly before saying it's OK as accidents happen. He then asks Delia if she is OK? Causing ash's mother to respond cheerfully she is before commenting how polite the man is.

He just laughs kindly at her comment saying it cost nothing to be polite to people before the two are interrupted by Mr. Goodwin who comes over to see what was going on before noticing the man Delia had bumped into.

"Ah Mr. Heart here you are. Your lemons came in yesterday you know, come get them." The shop keeper said dashing off towards the back of his shop at some speed. It looked like the shop owner had forgotten about the accident but as for Mr. Heart and Delia, the two he excuse themselves before going on about their day. Yet before she left the shop Delia had to look back at Mr. Heart as something about him reminded her of her son.

She couldn't put her finger on what it was that made her think like this. But she was sure it wasn't his dress sense. After all Mr. Heart wore a forest green t-shirt with brown corduroy trousers, a large brown travel bag on his back and dark green high top basket shoes. But maybe the link she could see between this man and her son is the pink coloured butterfree resting on his right shoulder.

The pokemon sat there happily resting on Mr. Heart's shoulder as he talked to the shop owner at the counter. But all Delia saw was her son and his pikachu, happily resting on his shoulder surrounded by his friends. She felt happy knowing her son was travelling like this but Delia also felt a little jealous about the experience he son is getting. Yet shaking that feeling away by telling herself she needed to be at home for her little hero, Delia moved on to the next shop with Mimie at her side.

The morning went by as the two continued to shop around buying food and other household necessities before finally making their way back home that afternoon with lot of bags of shopping in tow. It didn't take long for the two to get back into the house and back to work with mimie putting the shopping away while Delia starts to prepare lunch for them.

She begins by buttering some bread for their lunch time sandwiches however as she does, she couldn't stop thinking about what her son is doing now on his journey. Who is he meeting? What new pokemon has he seen and what new expecting places is he experiencing? She never thought about it so much before but now after being alone in her home again while her son went off adventuring Delia's mind wouldn't let the subject go. She thought about it as she ate, worked and even when she relaxed watching some gardening show on her TV later that after afternoon.

She didn't want to admit it, but Delia knew that deep down she wanted to travel again. She wanted to see the world, meet new people and not do the same thing day in and out. But what about her home and mimie? She knew she couldn't just get up and go without making sure they're taken care of. She thought about the subject all the way up to next morning even when brushing her teeth till finally after sitting down to eat her breakfast. Delia decides then before she can do anything about setting off on a journey she has to talk the idea over with professor oak, her friend and old teacher.

She knew if anyone could tell him if her desire to travel again was a good thing or not it would be him. And so wasting no time to get her answer, ash's mother calls for Mimie,who was busily sweeping her house porch telling him they were going to see the professor. The pokemon cheers happily before coming to help its trainer lock up the house. The two then make their way quickly toward professor oak's lab located at the edge of town with fields behind it full of a mixture of trainers pokemon and wild pokemon would make their home. Delia always remember when she studied here and how empty the lab fields once were. But now filled with pokemon of all shapes and sizes, Delia happily walks to the professor red front door with mimie by her side and rings the door bell.

"Coming, coming" A voice yells from behind the door before suddenly the door opens to revel Tracy an old travelling companion of ash's. He greets Mr Ketchum warmly inviting her and mimie inside. Delia accepts his offer and stepping inside she asks Tracy if professor oak is free at the moment?

"Oh yeah I think he's at his computer again typing in the main room." Tracy answers before asking Delia if she would like a cup of tea as he was on his way to make the professor one.

Ash's mother nods thanking Tracy before making her way to the main room. Lucky visiting the professor so many times Delia knew the way to the main room and once she got there it didn't take long for professor oak to invite Delia to sit down to chat about ash and his adventures. Delia always loved to hear what ash had said to professor oak but as they talked about ash sending him a new bird type pokemon known as flechling. Professor oak couldn't help but noticed go delia's eye line go past him and on to the three pokeballs with starter pokemon in resting on the desk where his computer is.

"Delia is everything ok?" Professor oak asked wondering why ash's mother had such an interest in the starter pokemon's pokeballs. Delia didn't hold back about her idea about travelling and telling oak this, the pokemon professor's face turn to one of shock. He'd never thought Delia would want to go back to travelling after having ash and even now even if she wanted too he wasn't sure if she would be ready as times in the pokemon world were changing.

"Well Delia it's great to hear you want to travel again but are you sure your ready to go? I mean what about your home and ash?" Oak asks worried that she's acting on an impulse and not thinking clearly about the situation. However Delia had already planned in her head what she would need to do if she went on a journey on the way to the lab.

First she explained she would find someone to look after her house given oak a look of it being him she'd ask. Before she went on to say she would ask mimie if he wanted to come along with her and if not she wanted to leave him here with oak before finally taking a day to pack and get ready for her journey. Oak certainly couldn't say now she was acting on a whim however he did have to ask why? Why did she want to go back to travelling now?

"I think it's because of ash." Delia answers oak kindly. "I see him and his friends going off on adventures and seeing all these new places and I want to experience that for myself. I never travelled far when I worked for you professor oak, always saying in an area to research the pokemon that lived there and then having ash put a stop to all that. But now he's growing up and going off on adventures on his own he doesn't need me anymore so now I think its time to see the world and experience what I could not while I was raising him. So one day I can say too that I have seen the world and all it has to offer."

Delia answer moves oak option about the situation, for being an old pokemon trainer he knew of the experiences she spoke off. The feeling of being free, seeing new people, places, taking it all in and learning from it. He knew he could not tell Delia to do this and instead offered to help Delia to help in any way he could resulting in the poor professor finding himself agreeing to looking after Delia's house while she's away. Delia knew she had only one more thing to do before she could begin her journey and that all came down to asking her if he would join her on their adventure. The pokemon was busy cleaning the professor lab with a broom when Delia found it a few minutes later with oak in tow.

She bent down to the cleaning pokemon height and with a cheerful smile on her face, Delia explained to Mimie what she was planning. The Mr. Mime listened carefully hanging on every word the human who had taken care of him. When Delia finally asks if he would come along with her on the journey, mimie answers her back with a happy nod saying its name just as cheerfully.

With that the preparation began for Delia's adventure. An adventure that would lead her all over Kanto. She began to pack that afternoon after returning home using a grey rucksack she had when she was younger. She packed Spare clothes, bed-wear, blankets, cans of poke-food, spoons, folks and a range of other things only a mother would think about carrying before finally picking out an outfit for her to start her journey in. She thought about going in her usual style of long blue dress, pink jumper and white slip ons. However guessing a skirt would not be the best thing to wear if she was going through tall grass or climb, Delia decides to go with an outfit she hadn't worn in years one that the next morning would not only surprise Tracy and professor oak but get Delia some unwanted attention from a group of teenage male trainers.


	2. Setting of on the wrong foot

Chapter 2

Setting off on the wrong foot

As the morning sun rose on a new day in Pallet town, Professor Oak and Tracy wait patiently for the arrival of Mrs Ketchum on the road out of Pallet town. The same road that her son and many other trainers from Pallet town have taken their first steps as pokemon trainer on. However unlike the usually sending off of many trainers from Pallet where their friends and family would send them off wishing them luck on their journey. Delia's sending off would be a quiet one as only professor oak and Tracy knew about her she leaving on a journey.

However Tracy did have to ask professor oak something as they waited for Delia.

"Professor I don't mean to sound rude." Tracy said to professor Oak scratching the back of his head trying to think the nicest way to say his question before asking."Isn't Mrs. Ketchum a little old to be going on a pokemon journey?"

Hearing his assistant's comment professor oak laughs kindly before answering Tracy that is not about how old a person is as a pokemon journey is something anyone can experience at any age as long as that person has the passion that drives them and their pokemon forward to reach their whatever their dreams or goals are.

Tracy could see what the professor what was remembering his time with Ash who put him though a range of crazy and fun adventures. Tracy knew they went together the adventures with their pokemon by their side and got through them all thanks to the passion Ash and his pokemon have to become the best and overcome whatever problem they faced.

Though this did get Tracy wondering if Ash's mother would face the same challenges on her journey. Would she overcome them like her son and if so what is the point of her journey? These questions would remain unanswered for the young trainer as suddenly both he and the professor's eyes caught sight of Delia walking toward them dressed like they never expected her too with her Mr. Mime happily following beside her.

The mother of ash wore a dark green checkered t-shirt, short blue plain shorts, light brown trainers with the body of her white socks shown above them and a grey rucksack on her back. Professor oak welcomed Delia warmly commenting that her outfit looks exactly like the one she wore when she used to work for him nearly thirteen years ago. Delia had a reason for her choice which she shared with oak saying.

"Well I just thought it would be better for adventuring in then my usual clothes wouldn't you agree Tracy?"

However poor Tracy wasn't listening as he couldn't believe how young Delia looks in her new outfit. He'd seen the photo of Delia in this outfit in the lab and thought she looked young back then but now he couldn't tell the difference only answering her with a surprised answer of yeah.

Delia and Oak had to laugh as they both knew this outfit had this effect on most men when Delia wore it. However the time for Delia to set off drew closer and closer meaning the time for farewells had come for Delia and her two friends. But along with this Oak has an offer for Delia he insists she says yes too. Oak then puts both his hands into his lab coat before pulling them out a few second later with both hands with something in them.

In his right hand, professor oak presents Delia with a pokedex telling her she was always good with pokemon that he thought perhaps she could continue her old work on her journey by collect pokemon data. He then shows her his left hand now with three small pokeballs telling her she should get the choice of a starter pokemon like any trainer that left Pallet town. However Tracy worried seeing this offer.

"Professor can you really do that?" Tracy asks wondering if professor oak wasn't being a little to generous to his ex student. But Oak insists saying that Delia never took a starter pokemon when she joined him as a student trainer. The two men got into a little argument over the matter with Tracy reminding the professor that new trainer were on their way tomorrow before oak reminded Tracy that every trainer deserves to at least have a starter pokemon. The two finally stopped when Delia gave her answer saying strongly like a mother telling her children off.

"Both of you behave! The point of this journey is for me to see the world not become a pokemon master that's my little Ashes dream. I simply want to see the world so I wouldn't be taking either of these gifts."

The two men fell quiet at their telling off before Delia sighed. She didn't want this to be what she remember her setting off and so hugging them both she thanks them for everything before walking away with Mr. Mime by her side. For a moment silence is shared between the walking away Delia and her two standing friends. But suddenly with smiles on their face the two men called out to her.

"Good Luck Mrs. Ketchum and come back safe now!"

A smile came across Delia's face hearing them and turning back she said her last farewell to them both before heading out to her first destination, Route 1. A route known as the road of the newbies by trainers. There's nothing special about this route just a few patches of tall grass, some trees where wild pokemon hide and the large amount of children who battle with their pokemon.

Mrs Ketchum had very little trouble making her way along the route as she avoided battling other trainers on this route by simply refusing to battle them. She didn't really want to put Mimie in fights he didn't have to be in. Yet soon Delia would find herself in a fight she could not avoid. A fight which would all began that afternoon with Delia's arriving in Viridian City.

She'd never visited the city as really Pallet town's shops had what she wanted for her everyday tasks. But she could see why people liked living here from the cheerful sounds of pokemon relaxing and working with people to the range of smells in the air and the large amount of shops on every street including restaurants with great name such as the slowpoke's lunch stop.

Delia couldn't help but think this would be a great place to come shopping with Ash and his friends once he came back from his journey. Yet what the travelling mother didn't notice while she was enjoying the city sights is a dark blue haired women following her. The women had spotted Delia on route one and after seeing her avoiding battles this woman had something to say to this coward women of a trainer.

However blissfully unaware of her follower, Delia and her Mime continue on their way to the city pokemon centre. A clean and very small centre back near the entrance to the city, Delia is surprised to see the centre so full of trainers talking and resting with their pokemon. She couldn't help but smile being around such an atmosphere of cheerful chatter and laughing from trainers and pokemon thinking that somewhere her son and friends were experiencing the same feeling.

"Oh how wonderful it is to to see all this don't you think Mimie?" Delia said to her pokemon who nodded happily as the two of them walk over to the centre desk where nurse joy welcomes them warmly saying in a professional tone.

"Welcome how can I help you today?"

Delia asks Nurse Joy to give Mr. Mime a check-up as they were going to be travelling over the place she wanted her pokemon to be healthy. Nurse joy gladly agrees too asking Mr. Mime if he would mind follow her to the examination room to the centre. Mime at first shake his head hugging Delia's legs tightly before with a gentle pat on the head and a little encouragement from Delia that it was only a check up to make sure her favourite pokemon is healthy that mime went along with Nurse joy who praises him as they go for being such a brave Mr. Mime.

Ash's mother watches her Mr. Mime go before taking a seat on one of the pokemon centre soft yellow sofas to look around at all the pokemon and trainers around her. One young man had a large Nidoking who smiles happily as the young brushes its back while other young woman gently sprays mist of water on her Oddish with a water sprayer making the pokemon let out a happy cry and dance on the spot.

Such sights made Delia think about what might happen on her journey. Perhaps she would meet new pokemon she could befriend and love and if she did what pokemon would that be? Maybe a Pikachu like her son or maybe a Nidoking like the one in the pokemon centre. She didn't know what to expect but she did know one thing. She would be excited whatever pokemon she meets because there all so different.

Yet while Deila was so busy dreaming up what pokemon she'd meet, she failed to notice the at three young men surround her. With two of them sitting each side of her and one leaning over the sofa they began to ask her if she is the mother of Ash Ketchum. Delia nods happily asking if they knew her son the three young men nod saying they did and they certainly did.

For Ash had beaten in a pokemon battle not many months ago and now the young men saw the chance to get back at him through his mother by bullying. They began to bombard her with questions about Ash slowly moving closer and closer to her invading her personal space making Delia feel more and more uncomfortable before suddenly a chilling voice make the young men stop in their track as it speak saying "My,My if there's one thing I hate more than weak trainers it those trainers who bullying to make themselves feel better."

The young men didn't even have to look to know this voice belongs to Sabrina, the mistress of psychic and one of the many gym leaders of Kanto. They at once scram leaving behind a bewildered Delia who looks around wondering what happened and a very quiet pokemon centre.

Nobody says a word as Sabrina turns her attention to Delia who goes to thank her for her help with the young men when suddenly Sabrina speaks again this time aiming her chilling insults at Delia.

"You are the mother of ash? I expected better."

Delia didn't really think that was fair as Ash was complete different to her but Sabrina wasn't finished speaking.

"I saw you avoiding battles on route one what kind of example are setting you for your son? A trainer that doesn't battle what a waste of time. No wonder your son is trying his best he's got a mother who thinks she's to good to battle."

Hearing this gym leader's insult Delia at once argues back saying that was not the case at all and the only reason she avoided battling is because she didn't want her pokemon to get hurt.

This however only gave Sabrina more insults to fire at Delia telling her if she didn't want her pokemon hurt then she should go back home and perhaps change out into something that didn't make her look like a Psyduck a child put make-up on. The other trainers in the pokemon centre didn't know what to do as the two women argument went on and on until finally a girl's teenage voice from the pokemon centre entrance shouts.

"Ah there your Sabrina! You can't run from our battle forever you know."

Everyone stops and looks around to where the voice came from to see a young women aged around eighteen with long wavy blond hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a pair of white circle earrings in ears, a dark blue mini dress underneath a white cape held together at the front by a large blue ribbon along with a light blue short sport bag under her left arm and light brown boots on her feet.

Delia at once recognises this girl calling out in surprise "Molly?"

The girl looks at hers and the biggest smile come across her face as she recognises the women who called her name saying "Mrs Ketchum? Is that really you?"

The two of them run up to each other giving each other giving each other a big hug before frantically beginning to chat to each other giving Sabrina a chance to slip away leaving the Delia and Molly to catch up.

"Oh my you look so beautiful and grown up you are Molly." Delia said happily looking at the teenage girl who blushes at her comment telling Delia thanks before commenting back that Delia herself looked well. The two went on and on chatting about how much had changed between them before finally another familiar face enters the pokemon centre looking wore out and calling out for Molly to please slow down as they ducks under the pokemon centre door casing.

At once Delia recognises this face as Mr. Heart from the pallet town fruit shop. But what was he doing calling Molly's name? Did he know her? Delia soon got her answer when Molly puts her hands behind her head with a small laugh as Mr. Heart stands beside her stilling recovering his breath.

"Ah sorry Mr. Heart." She says as the tall man stands. "But you know your just so slow. Perhaps you should work out more than you wouldn't lag behind so much you know."

The shade of red on Mr. Heart's face told both Delia and Molly that this was probably how fast his body would ever be able to take him with his height. However with a light laugh and a slap on his back Molly then introduces Delia to Mr. Heart as her watcher before going on to explain saying.

"Dad said I could go on a pokemon journey as long as I took someone responsible with me so I didn't get into trouble so he sent with Mr. Heart. You should introduce yourself why am I doing it anyway?"

Hearing this Mr. Heart let out a laugh answering Molly that he already meet Mrs. Ketchum in the fruit stall this morning. This at once make Molly side up to Delia asking her if she and Mr. Heart had met when they both reached for the same piece of fruit only to touch hands. Delia at once laughs loudly before shouting at Molly for even having even such thoughts about their meeting.

She didn't really didn't want Mr. Heart to get an impression of her being like some hopeless romantic. However it seem to fly over Mr. Heart's head as he simply laughs at them both before introducing himself to Delia as Nicholas Jonathan Heart, Assistant to Professor Hale and fellow pokemon trainer.

Molly however had one more thing to add to her watcher introduction saying in her typical hinting teenager voice.

"And he's single!"

At this Nicholas like Delia laughs loudly at the teenagers embarrassing suggestion before dragging her by her ear to his side to have a quiet word with her about how they talked about not flaunting this fact around to every women they met. In Delia's eye the two of them made quite the pair however not saying anything she waits until Molly pulls herself away from Nicholas ear pinching calling him a meanly before Delia introduces herself to Nicholas as Delia Ketchum with a friendly smile making him gasp before saying.

"Ah yes you worked for professor right as a pokemon field researcher right? I remember professor Hale saying but I also remember that name because I read your findings about pokemon population in Viridan forest in pokemon weekly whilst I was on my pokemon journey right here in Kanto. I sure you get this a lot but reading those findings greatly helped me as trainer when I was looking for pokemon so detailed and helpful about their habitats and behaviour . You know I think I still have a copy on me would you mind signing it?"

Poor Molly couldn't believe what a bore her watcher was being with all this talking. It didn't mean a single thing to her but to Delia she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that someone had read her first ever report she filed when she was just a young woman.

She felt like a famous pokemon professor as Nicholas handed her the old-looking magazine and a black pen from his back pack he now had on the floor. However this moment Molly found to good to pass up for as soon as Delia signed the magazine she snatches it from Delia and begins to read it aloud in the most theatrical way she could.

"To a fellow single pokemon trainer, call me Love Delia."

This set off Delia off grabbing Molly left ear telling her angry that is not what she wrote. The entire pokemon centre bursts into laugh as they watch and soon even Delia finds the funny side to this joining in the laughing leaving poor Nurse joy to come out the examination room with Mimie by her side wondering what had happened while she was gone.

Peace soon returned to the pokemon centre and while Nicholas got both his own and Molly's pokemon healed Molly and Delia once again began to chat. This time about what each other was doing here? Which to Delia surprise learn from Molly that she's come to Kanto after defeating all of Johto's gyms however Molly was equally surprised to hear from Delia that she was on back on her pokemon adventure.

"So are you going to do what Ash's does or maybe compete in contests? I hear many trainers are doing that now." Molly asks Delia wondering what she would want to do on her journey. Delia however quickly tells molly that she simply wants to see the world making Molly sigh before saying in a disappointed tone.

"Oh that's a shame I thought maybe I could get the battle the great Ash Ketchum's mum. Still I guess seeing the world important too."

Delia was glad Molly thought so however she did want to know something from Molly, she wanted to know what Johto was like. She'd never been before and only hear about it from Ash's who mostly talked about the pokemon rather than the places he went too.

"Oh well where to begin.. It's really big and one city has a huge radio tower in a city called Golden Rod city where I might add I beat the gym leader on my first try. oh and then..."

Molly talks on and on about Johto with Delia listening like a child being told about a fantasy land she could only imagine all the sights Molly had seen yet it was then Nicholas came back to them with molly's five pokemon in his arms. She take them from him one by one putting them into her bag listening as Nicholas suggests to them that Delia should join them on their journey.

"We go all over the place you know" he continues taking a seat beside Delia on the yellow sofa.

"What with Molly's taste for battles and I admit my interest in exploring the land for my research I'm working on for professor Hale it would be a pleasure to have some expert like yourself with us as well as an extra pair of hand to look after miss Molly as I'm sure you can tell she's quite a troublesome young trainer."

Molly hearing this tells Nicholas to shut up before encouraging Delia to come along. Saying she'd love to have time to have Delia's company and show her all the Pokémon she has as friends. Ash's mother didn't really know what to say to this sudden offer. She'd never though she'd get to travel with others since she was a little past her prime as a trainer. She didn't really want to slow the pair down however it was then she remembers something Ash said to her when he returned from Johto as he sat at the dinner table that night.

"Hey Mum, you know I think Misty and Brock made my journey better. What do you think?"

Her answer then to him then was that travelling with friends always made things better. So what was doing now trying to contradict herself now? She had an offer she would have paid to have when she was younger and so with a smile on her face and confidence in her heart, Delia accepts Molly's and Nicholas offer making the two cheer before laughing at each other for this.

However to Delia this is the best start to her Pokémon journey she could have hoped for. A new friendship born between a mother,a trainer and a researcher. She didn't know what adventures lay ahead for them or what troubles they'd find themselves in. But she knew that like her son she would stand by her new friends and they would stand by her even if one of them had a rather powerful imagination on her.

"Well now we're a team this will give you both time to find your true love for each other before I get to design your wedding. You can thank me later" Molly said cheeky only to have Nicholas and Delia pull an ear each telling her to stop that before finally the three set off to their next destination Viriden Forest.


	3. A Secret

Chapter 3

A Secret 

Viridan Forest, a large nature reveres on route two filled with Bug pokemon and trainers who specialise in them. Delia and her comrades could only describe the reverse as a beautify forest of peace, what with its gently swaying tall dark green grass in the soft cool breeze that wives in-between the forest tall thin trees.

The forest also hummed with the different cries of the pokemon who make the place their home, the cry of a happy Caterpie munching on a tasty leaf, the quiet hum of the many Metapods and Kakuna that hang from the trees waiting to evolve and of course the buzzing of the Beedrill as they watched over their young.

Delia could enjoy all of this knowing the place like the back of her hand with it being her main area professor oak had her study when she was younger. The memories of her climbing the trees to study pokemon, hiding in bush to watch the life styles of the forest dwelling pokemon and even sharing her lunch with a few of the forest pokemon that seem to accept her as part of the forest came flooding back to her make her smile.

However today she had come to the forest with her new travelling partners to allow their pokemon to rest and relax after travelling over from Johto however they seem to be looking or a specific spot which so far after nearly an hour of walking they still had not found.

"Oh my feet are sore from all this walking. Mr. Heart can't we just rest here." Molly moans stopping in a clear patch of the forest surrounded by trees with Nicholas in front and Delia behind her. He shake his head explaining to Molly that she knows they need a spot with at least some water so their water pokemon could be rehydrated after being away from water so long.

Molly however let's out a small sigh before nodding saying to him

"Your right as always. But I just wish we knew where a we could find a some water in this bug filled forest. I think I'll need a rest too at this rate."

Nicholas had to had agree with Molly there,he too was feeling the effect of their travel however to both their surprise Delia who had admired her old playground suddenly announced she knew a place in the forest with a pool of water and plenty of space for their pokemon to relax.

At this Molly gives a happy cheer before eagerly telling Mrs. Ketchum to lead the way so she can finally get some time to herself and with Nicholas agreeing Delia takes the lead of their group and begins to guide them like she;d lived her entire life. Knowing exactly which tree to turn at and where to avoid packs of wild pokemon who gathered to eat, she continued to guild for a few minutes until finally they came to the spot.

A large grassy clearing with a small pound sitting dead in the centre, Molly at once rushes ahead leaving Delia and Nicholas to catch up. It didn't take long for the three to settle down in the clearing with Molly sending out all her pokemon with a call of all right everyone time to rest up before our next battle.

Delia who now sat on her small pink folding chair she got from her backpack watches with glee as Molly's pokemon come out their pokeballs. Staring first with a a large, tough looking Ursaring which gives a loud yawn appearing from the pokeballs white light before slumping itself against a nearby tree to enjoy the shade. Next came a very yellow and cheerful Ampharos who noticing Delia looking at it gives her a small wave as if to say hello before happily noticing Molly next pokemon appear beside it.

An oddly coloured bronze Donphan that looks equally as happy noticing its Amphraos friend beside it. The two then wonder off together saying their own names over and over to each other as if they are talking to each other . Finally Delia see's the last two pokemon of Molly as they appear in the small pound. A very proud look ocean blue Kingdra with it head held high and it lower half-submerged in the pound surprising deep water. It simple dips it long tube mouth into the water before noticing its fellow small water type pokemon as it pops out from underneath the pounds water surface.

A pokemon Delia had never seen before it looked like a baby manta ray with a light grey underbelly and a dark marine blue back with what looked like a smiley face on its back with two red dots as eye and a grey curved half circle shape mark underneath them.

The little pokemon leapt all about the pond cheerful calling out it name as it did to which Delia could see annoyed Molly's Kingdra as it stared at the pokemon with a angry glare. However didn't do anything as Molly quickly taking a seat by the pound cause it to glide over to her before poking her until she begins to stroke its back.

Such pokemon made Delia realise that Molly really had grown up from the once small girl she knew. What with all this strong pokemon by her side however seeing this Delia suddenly realises that Mimie wasn't with her. He'd been by her side all the way here but now he just vanished. At once Delia begins to panic she quickly gets to her feet and begins to call out for him like mother who lose her child.

Molly and her pokemon notice this however before they can do anything from behind the tree where Molly's Ursaring lay, Mimie comes strolling out with a Slowbro walking beside it. The two seem quite the odd conversation with Mimie doing all the talking while the Slowbro occasionally answers back saying its own name in its slow tone.

Delia at once spotting her pokemon rushes overs to him before hugging Mimie tightly telling him to never to that to her again. Mimie however simply looks at Delia confused before let out a cheerful cry of " " making Delia smile at him. She knew her pokemon didn't really understand her worry but getting to her feet she then asks her pokemon who his new friend is?

Of course all Mimie could answer back to his trainer is his name said over and over with some movement of his hands making the conversation rather difficult to understand. Delia however seem to get the drift of it what her pokemon was trying to say.

"You say you meet this pokemon over there?" She says pointing beyond the tree with her right index finger making Mimie smiled and nod. Delia couldn't help but think her pokemon's meting is strange after all in her time she'd never seen or heard about Slowbro living in the forest.

She then thought perhaps the pokemon was lost however asking the Slowbro got Delia the answer she expected of a Slowbro.

"Ssllooww-bro"

Luckly Molly had the answer to this mysterious Slowbro visitor. For seeing what mrs Ketchum talking to it she came over with a smile on her face before saying.

"Mrs. Ketchum this pokemon isn't lost. It's one of Mr. Heart's pokemon, you can tell by the small light green band on Slowbro's right claw see?"

Molly points to the Slowbro's right arm and to Delia's surprise there on the bright pink wrist of the pokemon was a tightly wrapped small light green wrist-band.

"Oh how odd. I've never seen anyone put wrist-bands on their pokemon. I wonder why he does it and why light green?" Delia asks looking at Slowbro who simply stares back at her blankly. Yet Molly feeling quite smug about solving the mysterious of Slowbro owner goes on to answer Delia that Mr. Heart used to travel at night with his pokemon a lot when he did research so he put light green band on his pokemon so he could see them.

"Plus" Molly adds feeling very smart now. "It also means Mr. Heart can tell what pokemon are his in case of a mix up. Pretty clever if you ask me but I think he should have chosen a better colour like blue. What do you think Mrs. Ketchum?"

Delia however didn't answer molly question as she had noticed someone else missing for their camp. The cheerful researcher Mr Nicholas Heart. She didn't remember see him go anywhere or say he was off to do something when they arrived in fact he seemed to have just vanish like her Mimie did.

I wonder? She thought still staring at Nicholas Slowbro which stared back blankly. Suddenly Delia quickly turn to face Molly before asking in a detective type tone if she knew where Mr. Heart had gone?

Molly at once begins to suffer to an answer stutter over her word as she tries to speak before finally answering quickly that she guessed he'd gone off to do some boring research on bug pokemon like he always does. Delia however didn't her for one movement. What with Molly wondering eyes and body that slightly turned away from Delia as if to run away. As a mother Delia had seen Ash do the same thing when he lied and now she saw it again in Molly.

"Molly you can't lie to me." Delia said turning on her motherly tone as she spoke. "Now tell me where is Mr. Heart?"

Poor Molly felt like her own mother was asking her with the way Delia stood with her hands on her hips. She didn't want to tell Delia as she knew it was his and her best kept secret however with delia staring her down like she was a little girl again. Molly almost blurts the answer out only to stop herself when Delia attention is take by the suddenly appearance of Mr. Heart by Slowbro's side.

With a friendly smile on his face, he says cheerfully to the pokemon patting it on it soft pink head.

"Ah there your Slowbro. You know I sometime wonder where your head is my friend."

His Slowbro however answers its trainer as it always does. Saying its name in a slow pace before staring at him blankly. Mr. Heart laughs lightly at his pokemon expression only to suddenly find himself under interrogation by Delia who with an angry look on her face asks him where he's been all this time?

"Me? I went taking a walk with with Slowbro." Mr. Heart answers her quickly making the Delia look him up and down. He didn't show any sign of lying, no wondering eyes or sudden body movements. Delia wasn't sure what to take from this what with both telling her different stories she wanted to question Mr. Heart further however a suddenly scream coming from behind her made Delia turn around to see two familiar faces holding Molly hostage.

A man with a thin body and dark green short hair held Molly by her arms while a women with long fuzzy blond hair and huge pink triangle earrings stood beside him. Mr. Heart had no clue who they were but Delia certainly did especially since she only knew two people who wear black uniforms with a red r on them and look like that.

"It's you two, Lassy and Biff" She calls out making them both the women and man sign heavily at each other.

"Wow we're been so long out the game she's even getting both are name wrong now Bill." The women said making the man's face turn as red as a Voltorb's bottom half before he shouts angrily.

"It's not Biff or Bill, it's Butch! How many time to I have to tell you all before you get it right?"

Poor Nicholas had no idea understand what was going on? However the men and women wasted not time in introducing themselves as Cassidy and Butch of Team rocket before demanding both Delia and Nicholas both to hand over their pokemon unless they wanted their friend to be swimming with the fish pokemon.

Molly however wasn't about to let herself be used as these criminals bargaining chip she gives Butch's left boot a very hard stamp from her own right boots making him let out a loud shout of pain as well as letting go of her.

She quickly returns to her friends side ready to show these crooks they messed with the wrong trainer but not before Cassidey and Butch send out their own pokemon the purple jewel eyed pokemon Sableye and the dark type dog pokemon Mightenya to attack.

The two pokemon charge at Molly,Delia and Nicholas looking to land an attack however as they leap towards them suddenly they stop mid-air. The two pokemon look at each other confused as does their trainers before suddenly Slowbro and Mimie slowly walks around from behind Delia and her friends with theirs eyes glowing a bright blue colour making Molly cheer.

"Wow a double psychic attack. Now you guys are in trouble."

Poor Delia had no idea her pokemon could do that but knowing what she had do she looks at Nicholas beside her who with a nod back the two then calls out.

"Now Psychic attack!"

At once Mimie and Slowbro launch Mightena and Sableye straight back into the Butch and Cassidy making the pair fall over before Molly's Ursaring step ups for it turn in the battle after its sleep.

"Yeah all right Teddy use your hyper beam to send these criminals flying!" Ordered Molly to her pokemon who at once opens its mouth wide before firing a huge orange energy beam at the down and out team rocket members and their pokemon.

Poor Cassidy and Butch blasted away in the sky from the attacking commenting as they flew that they knew how those other idiots felt now before finally they vanish into the sky with their a famous call of we're blasting off again.

Delia and her friends quickly look at each other before breaking out into laughter. This was their first battle together and Molly had to say to Mr. Ketchum that she handled her pokemon like a pro trainer.

Delia couldn't help but blush feeling quite proud of herself even Nicholas comments her saying that he'd expect nothing less from the mother of Ash Ketchum. All this praise made Delia feel she would burst yet then it hit her what her travelling partners were up too.

"Oh nice try you two" Delia said getting back that stern mother tone as she spoke. "But you both still have a lot of explaining to do about the incident before all this kicked off."

Both Nicholas and Molly knew from Delia tone they were in big trouble the two did the next best thing run. They dashed separate ways with Delia giving chase to the pair telling them they won't get away from her. The pokemon laugh at their trainer playful behaviour all expect Slowbro and Mimie, who look at each other before giving each other a single nod to them before returning to watch as Delia continues to chases her friends around the clearing.

Soon the day turns to-night leaving the friends to relax by the light of moon. Poor Delia was so wore out from her chasing that she complete forgot to ask Nicholas and Molly about what Nicholas had done while he was away from their resting spot. Still as they settled in for the night with Molly already asleep in her blue tent snoring quite loudly while Delia and Nicholas sat quietly by the pound looking at refection of the bright white full moon.

They didn't saying a word to each other for a few minutes before finally Nicholas speaks to Delia in a stern tone saying.

"About my little wonder off earlier Mrs. Ketchum. I don't mean to sound unfriendly but I would appreciate it if you didn't force an answer out of Molly."

Delia could tell from his tone that Nicholas's wandering off must be quite important to him leading her to answer back that she wouldn't force Molly to tell her before quickly reminding him that friends should not keep secrets between each other. Nicholas laughs gently at Delia comment as he get to his feet before answering her back in a kinder tone then before that his secret would be one she'd figure out being the women she is.

She didn't understand what he meant but accepting it as a compliment from her new friend, she wishes Nicholas a good night and he does the same back to her before they both retire to their tents for the night.

Delia however didn't instantly go to sleep that night instead she lay all tucked up in her pink sleeping back thinking about what possible secret both Molly and Nicholas could be hiding from her? She could guess about a thousand things including them being on a mission for Professor Hale but slowly her eyes began to close on her.

Her tiredness finally getting the better of her, slowly Delia falls peacefully to sleep unaware that tomorrow she'd see just how much Molly had grown against one of her son's own best friends.


End file.
